


What Comes Home With Them

by roguefaerie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cooking, Curtain Fic, Food, Hope, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Tea, Yule, Yule 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley suddenly have to decide what they're going to do at the Not End of the world.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trans Fiction ⚧





	What Comes Home With Them

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [trans_positivity_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/trans_positivity_fiction) collection. 



> My second Yule present for 2019. Both for Yule itself, not Yuletide, and both Good Omens... That wasn't planned at all.

They often sit on the park bench--their park bench--even into the night as they each wonder what next.

Aziraphale can’t help but dart a few nervous looks Crowley’s way.

There’s no reason, really, to be nervous around the snake-ish one anymore. Not after all this time, with so very much before them. And yet.

He might be anyway. He has always been slightly jumpy.

Normally Crowley’s used to that sort of thing coming from him.

It’s just that the question remains--what next?

And then Aziraphale smiles, remembering somewhat belatedly the way he always cheers himself up on planet earth, even when he’s a bit listless.

“You know, if they really will leave us be, I am going to enjoy many meals now,” he says.

“Mm? Ah. Yes. Of course.”

“Would you care to join me for one?” Aziraphale asks him, the nervousness slipping away as they are back on familiar territory.

“Aziraphale, I thought you’d never ask me.” Crowley smiles. “Let’s find somewhere wonderful. We can eat somewhere together every night now,” he continues, eyes glinting slightly golden in the evening light.

“I would like that,” Aziraphale says. 

Crowley smiles, allowing Aziraphale to see the fork of his tongue. “I suppose, Aziraphale, that we are home now, aren’t we?”

“Our own Garden of Eden,” Aziraphale says, and smiles. “And we can eat anything we want.”

*~*~*

From there it continues, following a natural path. They scrap Crowley’s apartment with its dark walls and move his plants to Aziraphale’s. Then of course Crowley misses the plants. And he knows that Aziraphale’s apartment has a lovely kitchen, big enough to actually learn to cook human food in. The walls are white, but he actually starts to get used to the brightness and how the plants don’t shake as much as they used to. They even stop completely when both of them are at home.

Aziraphale still likes to go out on the town at times, but he does find that he has to do a bit of acting in the presence of humans. Besides, he rather likes when he can make Crowley look a little bit otherworldly.

That they can do at home. So Aziraphale raids the bookshop for cookbooks, and then he spends time gathering ingredients from around the world, even the rare ones, with time and distance being no object.

He can still hear all of the frequencies he is supposed to. He is still and angel, after all, no matter what they think that he is at the head office these days, and so he uses this to his advantage whenever he can.

There’s only one problem, really; he’s always liked food more than Crowley does.

Still, if he does a good job on a meal he can tell that Crowley appreciates it. There are little signs, and it seems like the plants may even rejoice.

*~*~*

After the food there’s tea, the real stuff with the right amount of caffeine. He has brought in two armchairs that do well enough and they sit a comfortable distance from each other, Crowley closing his slightly slitted eyes as he slips off into a peaceful doze. There is nothing more that they need in this moment, at ease in the place that they both call home.


End file.
